Driving Lesson
by ihavetohaveaname
Summary: On the world of Nodacrux Shepard is finding the mako more annoying that usual. One-Shot, slgiht Shepard/Ashley, rated T for colourful language.


**A/N**: First Attempt at a Mass Effect Fanfic, just fell in love with the game and I come up with the idea when driving the mako. Constructive Criticism and comments highly appreciated, oh and let me know if you think I should do more One-Shots.

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Bioware..

* * *

Driving Lessons

On the green and rocky world of Nodacrux Commander Craig Shepard, Lt Kaidan Alenko and Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams were investigating the report involving an Exogeni headquarters that the trio found on Feros.

The mako was bouncing more uncontrollably than usual, mainly due to the uneven terrain that covered Nodacrux, the Commander was getting very frazzled by this, not being able to climb the hills in order to find this facility. Shepard was normally a pretty good driver of the mako, but now every minute (Or less than) there was an unseating bump rattling through the mako.

Ash and Kaidan were sat in the mako seats either side of the driver watching their honourable Commander getting tense, Ash smiled at Kaidan a little _well this is gonna be fun _smile Kaidan just rolled his eyes at the chief, but not before agreeing and nodding his head.

Suddenly before all three occupants of the mako were aware another jolt hammered through the vehicle causing two of the inhabitants to become unseated, Kaidan was the exception as he was being sensible and wearing his harness, but the same couldn't be said about Shepard and Ashley. The knock caused the Commander and chief to end up practically on top of each other with Ash's breasts being pushed into the Commanders face, this caused Shepard's hand to react by attempting to brace himself by finding somewhere to put his hands, but the first place he found was Ashley's waist which caused him to quickly take them off leaving the Commander and Chief red-faced as they re-positioned themselves back into the seats.

While this was happening Kaidan found himself trying not to laugh but failing miserably as a few chuckles escaped through his mouth. Kaidan was aware as anyone on the ship that the Commander had a bit of a thing for Ash which made the situation that little bit funnier. "See Commander that's why protocol says we wear safety harnesses", Kaidan commented in between his chuckles while gesturing to his own which was clipped at the waist.

"Laugh it up Kaidan" the Commander smiled over his shoulder as he resumed the driving position of the mako.

"Lt you're just jealous it wasn't you" Ash stated with her quick wit, that both Shepard and Kaidan have come to appreciate. Kaidan smiled but then backed down (metaphorically). "Plus last time I checked the Commander could drive, not that I'm complaining." She gave off a rather seductive smile in Shepard's direction.

Shepard felt himself with a stupid smile on his face at that, he liked Ash, a lot and was this sign that she liked him too? Or was he just getting his hopes up? He then snapped out of his reverie as he realised both the crew were looking at him, "I can drive it's just this stupid planet, it's so fucking uneven" Shepard quickly corrected himself, anger visible through his voice his biotics also began to flare. He then felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Whoa, calm down skipper do you want me to drive?" Ash offered accompanied with a smile, she could drive the mako, perhaps not as well as Shepard but maybe all he needed was a rest from the stress of everything. Ash found herself caring for her Commander's well-being so this was the least she could do.

Shepard silently nodded as he moved round to sit in the seat where Ash was as she resumed the driver's seat. "Thanks" he said quietly giving her a lovely smile showing that he meant it.

Ash felt her heart flutter slightly, "Don't worry 'bout it Commander" she paused deciding the need to lighten the mood slightly a devilish smile spread across her face, "No safety harnesses allowed let's make this fun that includes you Alenko!"

Shepard let out a hearty laugh, "Yeah right, he doesn't have the guts to do that!" feeling his mood lighten at the sound of a dare, he was always one to take up a dare.

"Ohhhhh you're on Commander" Kaidan sang back to him, Kaidan wasn't very competitive but still liked the idea of a bit of fun. Kaidan quickly unclipped the harness.

"You're both wrong boys, I'm driving so I'm going to win, oh and the winner is always the driver just so you know" Ash smiled back at the two of them as she revved up the engine of the mako. Both of the men in the back laughed at the woman in front of them, she always had a way to lighten the mood.

* * *

After about half an hour of reckless driving on Ash's part they has reached the Exogeni facility, minus any injuries which was surprising due to the way Ash drove. During the trip they had all fallen out their seats again at least twice, which led to one more awkward position of Shepard and Ashley, as Shepard's hands had ended up on her breasts, but instead of the awkwardness that was before they simply laughed, and if they were both honest they were glad they ended up in that position. The whole thing was good fun; any onlookers would have thought it was a drunken party. After recovering from their giggles and emerging from the mako, Shepard spoke up, "Well I think it's safe to say I won."

"Shepard you were out of your seat the most" Kaidan chortled, "Whereas I only was off twice, so I think I won."

"Uh-uh Lt what did I say about the driver always winning? So I crown myself champion" Ash said with amusement, just as the boys were about to argue she just whipped out her assault rifle "Any questions about that?" Ash's lips curled into a smirk.

"Uhhh nope none at all" both boys almost said in unison. Ash put away her rifle,

"Didn't think so"

"Okay right let's go into this place, Alenko take point me and William will flank" Shepard said in his standard commanding tone.

"Aye Aye Sir," Kaidan's affirmative as he proceeded to the entrance, Williams went to follow him but Shepard took hold of her arm and turned her around.

"Thanks for driving Ash" Shepard smiled his crooked smile at her and gave her a hug.

Ash found warmth in his embrace then he pulled back, "No problem skipper, whoever said about women driver's anyway?" she murmured as they walked into the base.


End file.
